There are currently numerous electrical connectors available which are mounted to a printed circuit board. As the size of the machines in which the printed circuit boards are installed decreases, the density of the connectors positioned on the board must increase. Also, as the machines become more sophisticated, the complexity of the printed circuit boards and the connectors must increase. Consequently, the configuration of the machines requires that electrical connectors with numerous terminals extending therefrom be mounted on a printed circuit board in such a manner so as to occupy a minimal area of board real estate.
In order for the connectors to occupy a minimal amount of board real estate, it has become extremely desirable for connectors to have closely spaced terminals. To accomplish the required spacing, all dimensions of the connector must be minimized. However, the performance of the connector cannot be compromised due to the close centerline spacing of the terminals. It is therefore essential that the electrical characteristics of the connector not diminish as the size of the connector is reduced.
As the size of the terminals and the spacing therebetween is reduced, it is essential that the spacing and position of the terminals by adequately controlled. This is particularly true with the mounting portions of the terminals. If the spacing is not controlled, thereby allowing the terminals to be damaged or bent during transportation, installation, etc., the entire may be rendered effectively useless, as the terminals of the connector will not properly align with the mating pads of the circuit board.
In order to ensure that the terminal are maintained in proper position relative to each other, it would be beneficial to provide an alignment member which cooperates with the mounting portions of the terminal to maintain the mounting portions in proper position.